Pressure transducer assemblies used to measure pressure in various systems, for example, gas turbine engines, are adversely impacted by pressure ripples often caused by pumping equipment. If high frequency pressure ripples are applied near a resonance frequency of the pressure transducer, either from an internal cavity or a mechanical structure, the pressure ripples can negatively impact and shorten the life expectancy of the pressure transducer. One way to avoid this undesirable situation is to design a pressure transducer that has minimal or no resonances near the frequency of the ripple. This can, however, be costly and time consuming as pressure ripple frequencies can change from system to system. Therefore, different pressure transducers must be designed for each unique system.
In some cases, it is not desirable to measure the pressure ripple of a system. Instead, only steady state pressure level measurements are desired. In these cases, a filter assembly may be placed at the front end of the transducer to eliminate the higher frequency ripples and leave static and quasi-static pressures intact. Many embodiments of the prior art utilize a filter assembly specifically designed for each individual system to be measured, which can be very costly as the filter assemblies are not equipped to adapt to various systems.
Thus, there is a need for a pressure transducer assembly that comprises a tunable filter assembly that can adapt to multiple systems and applications, which therefore reduces costs associated with designing individual filters for individual systems and applications.